Kate's First Few Moments on the Island
by lostieadannys
Summary: After realising we never see most of the characters first few moments on the Island after the crash, I thought I'd write a short, one-shot fanfic about them waking up straight after the plane crashes on the Island and take it up to where we first them.


Kate woke up lying on her chest in a face full of vegetation.

One of her arms lay out in front of her, the other tucked under her. Her outstretched arm felt grass and dirt. She could smell it to with her face an inch from the ground.

She moved her head to the side and suddenly got blinded by the sun shining through the tall trees above her. She suddenly felt extremely confused. Where was she?

She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered but something was blocking her memory like a cork in a bottle. It made her head hurt more, which was currently deeply throbbing. She removed her arm from under her body and leant on it while she sat up onto her knees. She was breathing heavily and felt a little winded.

She could hear wind rustling vegetation all around her. There was another sound Kate could hear but she couldn't recognise it. It was a faint high-pitched whining which seemed to be coming from behind her. She turned round but could see nothing but trees and tall grasses.

She tried to think back to how she may of got here. She stood up, shaking slightly as her legs took a few seconds to take her weight as they shook too.

She could hear the faint whining sound clearer and now and something sparked in her mind as she heard it. It sounded like a plane engine. Then she remembered being on a plane. An awful thought entered her head. Had the plane crashed? No, impossible, she thought. If it had crashed, she would have been dead, or at least there would be evidence of a crash. The whining engine? No, that was probably something else.

She started to get frustrated at herself for not being able to work out where she was or why. She started to walk towards where she thought she heard the whining noise. Maybe she could find someone and ask them what had happened.

Her legs wouldn't obey her to start with and it took quite a bit of effort to force herself to walk. She tried to organise her thoughts and make sense of what she knew at the moment. She had definitely been on a plane, that was for sure. She remembered sitting next to the marshal and remembered the turbulence. The marshal! Where was he? Why wasn't he here with her?

Kate looked down at her hands. The handcuffs had gone too. She couldn't feel the cold steel around her wrists anymore. She stopped and kept staring at her wrists. Her handcuffs had been removed and the marshal she was travelling with had disappeared. She was alone and not on the plane she was flying on to Los Angeles. She couldn't remember getting off the plane or being in LA. What did this mean, she mentally begged herself.

She could still hear the whining of what she could only think was a plane engine. Maybe she was near an airport. But why was she _here? _Another piece of the puzzle leapt into place in her head. The turbulence on the plane. She remembered being scared about something to do with the turbulence. The whole plane was shaking and bumping against thin air and there were sirens and beeps going off. She remembered the marshal being hit by something and sitting forward, knocked out. She had then removed her handcuffs with the key the marshal had on him. The oxygen masks fell down from the compartment above the seats.

Kate felt relief flood through her as she finally started to remember what happened an unknown time ago. Fear replaced the relief as quickly as the relief had started to flood through her as she realised, and knew this time, that the plane she was travelling on _had _crashed!

Her last memory was the rear end of the plane ripping off the end of the plane and sudden chaos as wind whirled around the interior of the fuselage.

Kate predicted she must of passed out at this point and woken up a few yards behind where she was stood now. The whining she thought was a plane engine _was_ a plane engine and the plane crash was somewhere in front of her.

She started to walk again, feeling intensely shocked and afraid. She didn't know if anyone was alive or dead or where the plane had crashed.

A few minutes later, Kate could see the vegetation thinning out and she could hear waves close by as well as the constant whining somewhere in the distance. She could also just make out a beach through the thinning grass and quickened her pace. She emerged out of the jungle onto a rocky, sandy beach and could smell the salty ocean which lay in front of her.

Someone was directly in front of her, kneeling, topless and breathing heavily.

"Excuse me!" the man shouted.


End file.
